


Camping

by stylesharrys



Category: Shawn Mendes - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, F/M, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Spanking, Swearing, Teasing, Unprotected Sex, camping smut, smutty smut smut bbys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesharrys/pseuds/stylesharrys
Summary: You were growing tired of the limited amount of pleasure you were receiving. Without a second thought, you began to roll your hips against his, enticing a low moan from his lips that vibrated to your core.“Stop that,” Shawn growled, biting harder on your nipple and you cried out in slight pain. “What are you gonna do?” you teased in the sexiest voice you could muster up. Shawn pulled away from your chest, glaring at you in warning and you smirked at the sight.“Spank me?” you asked in a near whisper, Shawn’s eyes darkening and before you could even comprehend what was happening, Shawn had you laying across his lap with your ass in the air.His hand gently smoothed over your panty clad rear, an excited squeal sounding from your lips and you threw your head back slightly, looking up at him as you awaited your punishment.
Relationships: Shawn Mendes/Reader, Shawn Mendes/You
Kudos: 12





	Camping

The night was young as you sipped on Teddy’s margarita’s, a sigh escaping your lips. You were perched on one of the three logs that surrounded the fire, listening haphazardly to the chatter around you as the substance settled into your veins.

You always felt more confident after a few drinks, resulting in yourself being much more daring than usual. You were insanely laid back when you’d been drinking too. Very chilled and peaceful, but that wasn’t all the time.

And it certainly wasn’t the case this time.

Although you’d only had two drinks, the alcohol had already begun taking its toll on you. You could feel your hormones overtaking yourself, dirty thoughts invading your mind as your eyes surveyed the camp for one person in particular until your eyes found him.

Shawn.

He leaned against the tree trunk across from you, his knees slightly bent at his slouched position and a small smirk played on his lips. You couldn’t tear your eyes away, you didn’t want to. You could see his smile grow as he laughed at something Brian had said.

He was always most careless on your annual camping trips, not having to worry about the consequences of the media exposure if he did something stupid. It was really his only time he could get absolutely shitfaced without the worry of his mistakes and drunken antics making the headlines.  
  
You whined to yourself silently, your bottom lip tugging between your teeth when you caught sight of the visible veins protruding from Shawn’s arms. Without a second thought, you guzzled the rest of your drink, setting the cup onto the dirty ground beneath you and standing from the log.  
  
With a sly smirk, you strutted through the small camp, catching the eyes of most the boys — including the guys with Shawn. Brian hit his shoulder gently to get his attention, warning him you were approaching.

Everyone knew there was something between yourself and Shawn. The girls knew you liked him, and the boys knew he liked you. It was just a matter of telling one another how you felt.  
  
With a smirk tugging on your lips, your legs carried you gracefully to the men as Shawn turned to you with slightly squinted hooded lids and a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
  
“Evening boys,” Shawn eyed you, his smirk only growing as he caught your slight shy grin you shot him. It was no lie you were both attracted to one another. You both constantly flirted with each other, no matter who was around.  
  
“And how can we help you, pretty lady?” Brian queried, eyebrows raised slightly and you could’ve sworn you heard a low growl slip from Shawn’s lips. You smirked. “Wouldn’t you like to know,” you spoke slowly, inching toward him and placing a hand on his chest and rubbing your thumb against the dirty fabric of his shirt.  
  
Brian gawked at you, swallowing thickly as he shifted uncontrollably on the spot, his cheeks blushing crimson as the other guys pursed their lips to muffle their laughs. You turned to Shawn, eyebrows raised but his smirk never falling.  
  
He knew you were trying to get him jealous, but it wasn’t working. He knew you’d never sleep with Brian. He knew you weren’t a sleaze, like him.  
  
“Unfortunately, I’m not here for you, Bri,” you sighed out, your hands toying with the beige shirt that clung perfectly to Shawn’s toned chest. You hummed to yourself, your panties pooling at the thought of tearing it off him.  
  
You snapped back to reality at the sound of Shawn’s voice. “Then what are you here for, honey? Wanna torture any more of the boys?” he teased, your smirk growing and you stood away from Shawn.  
  
“Hm, maybe just one more,” you kept your eyes locked on Shawn’s, the boys turning silent and you nibbled on your bottom lip. Shawn squinted his eyes at you slightly, in an attempt to mask the flush of arousal that shot through him at the sight of you.  
  
“How much have you had to drink?” Shawn asked with a smirk, the boys staring at you both with wide eyes and you grinned up at him. “Enough to still know what I’m doing,” you answered in a soft, teasing voice.  
  
A deep sigh from beside you caught your attention, and you turned your head to the group of flustered males. Brian was staring with wide eyes, Geoff grinning at you as he shot you a wink, while Jon shook his head with a smile.  
  
“Mind if I borrow the rockstar for a while?” you asked them, all of which hold their hands up in surrender and you turned back to Shawn, your eyebrows raised and he grinned at you. “Lead the way, princess,” his raspy voice spoke, adrenaline coursing through your veins and you pursed your lips in an attempt to hide your excitement.  
  
You walked in front of him, Shawn watching the way your hips swayed and his eyes glued to your ass before turning back to the boys, offering a boyish grin and following you through the camp.  
  
“So where exactly are you taking me, sweetheart?” he asked, his voice just above a husky whisper and his breath fanned out across your ear and neck, sending shivers down your spine and right to your soaking core.  
  
“I have something to show you,” you informed him, brushing off his question as you pushed him gently into your tent. Turning your back on him, you zipped the tent flap up, then gave him your attention.  
  
Shawn’s eyes were dark, heart racing against his chest and he knew what was about to happen. You slowly stalked toward him, placing a gentle hand to his chest and you backed him up until the backs of his knees knocked against the side of your makeshift bed, and he sat down with his legs wide open.  
  
Staring up at you through his thick lashes, you bent over slightly, giving him a perfect view of your cleavage. Shawn licked his lips hungrily, watching as you hitched your legs around his waist and sat on his lap.  
  
His hands were quick to find your hips, the pads of his fingers gripping against your skin and you hummed at the pressure he enforced. Your hands wound around the back of his neck, tugging teasingly at the dark curls that were at the nape of his neck.  
  
“Did you bring me here to show me you’re a tease? ‘Cause I already knew that princess,” Shawn rasped out, his eyes hooded and excitement rushed through his veins. You hummed at him, your smirk growing as you moved slightly in his lap.  
  
His grip on you tightened as you brought your wet lips to his neck, your breath fanning over the warm skin until your nose rubbed against his ear. Licking the shell of his ear, Shawn let out a whimpering whine, gripping you tighter on his lap.  
  
You could feel his cock hardening against your thigh, causing your smirk to grow, along with your empowering confidence. “I brought you here, to show you a good time,” you told him lowly, biting at his earlobe gently and pulling away reluctantly.  
  
Shawn’s thumb rubbed patterns on the skin beneath your shirt, his forehead resting against yours and eyes gazing darkly into one another’s. “A good time, eh?” he questioned and you nodded your head slightly. A smirk tugged on the corners of his lips.  
  
“We’ve been playing this game for a long time, baby. I won’t be going easy on you,” another jolt of excitement surged through your body and to your core at his suggestive words. Leaning forward until your lips were gently brushing against his, you spoke again.  
  
“I was counting on you saying that,” he hummed, gripping you harder and you ground your hips against his.  
  
“Because I’ve been a bad bad girl…” you brought your lips closer to his, parting them slightly and poking your tongue out to swipe across his bottom lip, “… daddy.” Shawn’s heart stopped for a brief second, shock coursing through his veins.  
  
He was shocked.  
  
But he didn’t know about what. Was he shocked that you called him daddy? Or was he shocked that he reveled in the new nickname? Without a second thought, Shawn’s lips crashed into yours, his grip on your hips tightening harder and you whined against his lips.  
  
“Hmm, you gonna punish me, Shawn?” you moaned against his lips, grinding your hips to his and he growled into your mouth. Your tongues battled for dominance in a heated kiss, your fingers tugging on his dark curls and his hands found your ass.  
  
“You have no idea, princess,” Shawn grunted back, hands gripping your ass and you bucked your hips into him more, tugging harder on his hair. He pulled away quickly, lips descending from your lips, down your jaw and to your neck, where he sucked and nibbled at the soft skin.  
  
You threw your head back, your body lighting up at the sensation of his lips on your skin as his tongue ran over the bruises he’d sucked. Pulling away from you, he pressed another kiss to your swollen lips.  
  
“Strip for me, baby,” he suggested in a deep whisper, your eyebrow raising and lips tugging into a smirk at his words. You pulled your hands away from the back of his neck, keeping your hands on his hot skin as you gently squeezed his throat before dropping your hands to your sides and crawling off his lap.  
  
Shawn sat back on your bed, leaning back on his elbows and watching you with hungry eyes. It was almost pitch black in your tent, the only light being from the lantern by your bed.  
  
The light reflected against the orange tarp of your tent, casting a tanned glow over your bodies, as though you were by the fire outside by the camp. Your fingers found the hem of your shirt, and you slowly brought it up and over your head, throwing it to the side.  
  
Shawn shifted on the bed, his cock hardening at the sight of you stripping before him. You grinned at the man, slowly unbuttoning your pants but you kept your eyes on his. Within seconds, your pants were pooled around your ankles and you careful stepped out of them.  
  
Staring at you with hungry eyes, Shawn palmed himself through his shorts, letting out a grunt of pleasure and you mewled at the sight, another rush of excitement pooling in your panties. You reached behind your back, unclasping your bra and letting the straps slip off your shoulders and down your arms until it fell to the ground.  
  
Your breasts stood proudly upon your chest, your nipples hardening immediately as the cold air enveloped them. You hooked your fingers in your panties, about to pull them down before Shawn’s voice stopped you.  
  
“Leave them on. I want to take them off myself,” he instructed, and you gushed at him. Tugging your bottom lip between your teeth, you slowly stalked back toward him, climbing up his legs until you straddled his hips again.  
  
Shawn was still leaning back on his elbows, the hand he once used to stroke his cock through his pants was now placed tightly on your waist as he stared up at your breasts.  
  
You squint your eyes at him. “Are you just gonna stare at me all night, or are you gonna touch me?” his eyes grew darker with every word you spoke and he leaned up, his face level with your tits and he growled beneath his breath.  
  
He dragged his hands up and down your back until they came to the front of your chest, fondling your breasts as he groped them with a tender squeeze. You let out a sigh of satisfaction, loving the feeling of his cold, rough hands on your body.  
  
“So perfect,” Shawn mumbled to himself, but you heard his whimpers. His thumbs grazed over your sensitive nipples, a relieved sigh slipping from your lips and Shawn peered up at you.  
  
With a smirk on his face, he enveloped your left nipple into his mouth, lips locking over the hardened nub as he licked and sucked on it, drawing out a string of moans from your lips.  
  
You pulled at his hair, arching your back and pressing your chest closer to his face. Shawn hummed against you, nibbling lightly against your nipple and you whimpered at the sensation.  
  
You could feel his hard cock pressing against your thigh through his shorts and you wanted nothing more than to free him from his tight confinements. Within seconds, Shawn switched; sucking on your right nipple and groping your left breast.  
  
You were growing tired of the limited amount of pleasure you were receiving. Without a second thought, you began to roll your hips against his, enticing a low moan from his lips that vibrated to your core.  
  
"Stop that,” Shawn growled, biting harder on your nipple and you cried out in slight pain. “What are you gonna do?” you teased in the sexiest voice you could muster up. Shawn pulled away from your chest, glaring at you in warning and you smirked at the sight.  
  
“Spank me?” you asked in a near whisper, Shawn’s eyes darkening and before you could even comprehend what was happening, Shawn had you laying across his lap with your ass in the air.  
  
His hand gently smoothed over your panty clad rear, an excited squeal sounding from your lips and you threw your head back slightly, looking up at him as you awaited your punishment.  
  
Shawn’s jaw clenched, the sight unholy to you and you could feel your panties pooling once again. Without warning, Shawn’s rough hand struck down on your ass, your whole body jolting at the sudden assault and you choked out a moan.  
  
Shawn growled at the sound of your whining moans, his cock straining against his tight shorts as his large hand smoothed over the red print that was forming on your ass cheek. “Such a perfect ass, baby,” your eyes rolled back involuntarily at his words, pleasure coursing through your veins and you nibbled on your bottom lip, looking at him over your shoulder.  
  
Shawn turned to you, his free hand brushing the stray strands of hair out of your face and his eyes darkened at the sight of your lip caught between your teeth. “You’re so naughty, princess,” his voice was entirely raspy and you couldn’t help but moan at the sound of it.  
  
He cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"You like that, eh? When I talk dirty to you, baby? You like when daddy spanks your pretty little ass?” his hand stuck down on you again and you cried out, your hands gripping on the sheets beside you.  
  
“Yes,” you panted breathlessly, wiggling your ass in attempts to tell him you wanted more. “Yes, what?” Shawn seethed, keeping a tight grip on your ass cheek and you could feel his nails digging into the sensitive skin.  
  
“Yes, daddy!” you cried out, the words practically spilling from your hot lips and Shawn growled again, this time smacking your ass twice as hard as before. You cried out again, not even ashamed of the sounds you were making.  
  
His large hand smoothed over your ass and you hummed at him, turning so you could watch him with hooded eyes. Shawn smirked down at you slightly, his fingers curling in the hem of your panties and he slowly slid them down, his lips parting in hunger.  
  
Your breathing began to quicken with excitement as he pulled them completely off your legs and threw them to the opposite side of your tent. A deep chuckle bubbled from his chest and you inhaled a shaky breath.  
  
Just from looking at your glistening pussy, he could tell you were already close to coming undone. “You’re dripping, baby. All I did was spank you,” Shawn notes, licking his lips at the sight.  
  
Both his hands ran over your ass, until one snuck between your legs and his middle finger swirled around in your juices. You hummed out, eyes fluttering closed as he teased at your entrance.  
  
"Hm, I’m gonna enjoy spending the night between your thighs, baby. Just look at you,” he hummed, although more to himself but you still moaned at his words, nonetheless. Shawn pushed his middle finger through your folds, your warm walls contracting around him and you moaned at the feeling of his single digit filling you.  
  
“Holy shit, you’re so fucking tight,” Shawn couldn’t help but moan out. If you were this tight around his finger, he wondered how tight you’d be around his cock. This was something that excited him more than anything. Pushing your hips into his hand, his finger dug deeper, curling against your g-spot and you whimpered out a filthy whine.  
  
Shawn’s eyes lit up at the sound of your noises, the fire within him sparking and he decided he couldn’t wait much longer. He tugged you off his lap, shoving you onto your knees and he stood abruptly before you.  
  
You sat on your legs, your hands sitting patiently on your knees as you stared up at him. Shawn’s fingers looped around his shirt and you watched as he tore it off his body, his muscles flexing as he did so and you let out a shaky breath at the sight of him.  
  
Throwing his shirt across your tent, he kicked off his sneakers and socks, unbuckling his belt and holding the leather strap in his hands. He looked down at you, an eyebrow raised and you hid back your smirk.  
  
You knew exactly what he was telling you to do, so you did it. You held your hands up to him, allowing him to tie them together with the leather belt he once wore on his waist. You dropped your hands back to your lap once he was done before he ordered you to stand on your feet.  
  
Reluctantly, you did so, feeling his hungry gaze on your bare body. With his hands on your hips, he slowly turned the both of you around, gently pushing you onto your bed until you were sprawled out beneath him.  
  
It was as though everything was moving in slow motion. You watched Shawn unbutton his pants before they slipped down his thick thighs and he stepped out of them as they pooled at the ground.  
  
You couldn’t tear your eyes away from the dark patch of precum that had seeped through the thin fabric of his boxers. The outline of his cock was mouthwatering, and you shifted your thighs against each other in an attempt to relieve some tension between your legs.  
  
Your tied hands traveled down your stomach and were about to play with your pussy until Shawn grabbed your wrists and shook his head at you. “Hands above your head, princess,” he rasped, a pout forming on your lips, but you did as told.  
  
Shawn stood back, admiring your gorgeous naked body as he rubbed his cock through his boxers. You moaned at the sight, rubbing your thighs together harder until Shawn leaned forward and nudged your knees apart slightly.  
  
“Open your legs for me, baby,” Shawn smirked down at you, watching as you spread your legs as wide as you could. He lowered to his knees, hands spreading your legs further and he pressed soft open mouthed kisses along your thighs, his dark curls tickling your core as strands gently brushed across it.  
  
Your hands involuntarily shot down to your core, fingers tangling into Shawn’s long curls as you tugged on them, urging him to touch your properly. He growled at you, looking up through his lashes and you swallowed back a moan.  
  
“Hands above your head, princess. I won’t tell you again,” Shawn’s voice was much deeper now, causing another shock of excitement to surge its way through your body and you happily complied to his earlier demand.  
  
Smirking up at you once more, Shawn finally dived in; his tongue lapping up your arousal between your folds and you let out a sudden gasp at the insane amount of pleasure you were receiving.  
  
Your back arched from the makeshift bed, a string of profanities slipping off your tongue as his nose rubbed against your aching clit. You were a writhing mess beneath him, and it was a sight he never wanted to take his eyes off.  
  
The muffled vibrations of his moans coursed through your entire being, an animalistic moan crying from your lips and you gripped your hands at your pillow, fighting every urge that was telling you to grip Shawn’s dark curls instead.  
  
"You taste so good, princess,” Shawn praised, another cry tearing through your throat and you could feel your legs begin to shake. Shawn was quick to pull away, causing you to whine at the loss of contact. He stood to his feet, smirking down at your glistening cunt.  
  
“On your knees, gorgeous.”

Excitement rushed through your body and you were quick to scramble to your knees, your tied hands sitting patiently on your thighs and you stared up at Shawn through your lashes.  
  
“What a pretty sight. You, on your knees… waiting for my cock,” Shawn rasped, goosebumps riddling his skin as he brought a hand to your head, brushing a few strands of hair from your face.  
  
With his other hand, he tugged down his boxers, his cock straining out of its confinements and Shawn let out a gasp of relief. You swallowed back a moan, ogling at his hardened cock, his tip swollen and red and smothered in precum.  
  
“Now, suck,” Shawn demanded, gripping a fistful of your hair and shoving your face closer to his hard cock. You grinned to yourself, your lips parting and tongue poking out slightly. Shawn grunted at the sight, guiding his cock to your lips as his tip sat atop your tongue.  
  
You could taste the salty precum as your teased your tongue over his slit, wrapping your lips around his tip and sucking gently. “Fuck, so good,” Shawn whimpered, more to himself, and you hummed around him.  
  
You stared up at him innocently, your eyelashes battering with every blink and you slowly took him deeper into your mouth. Shawn couldn’t tear his eyes away, loving the way you watched him as you took his cock.  
  
His grip on your hair tightened and he tugged it slightly, eliciting a moan as you hummed around his shaft. You slowly began to take more of him into your mouth, his tip hitting the back of your throat and you convulsed around him.  
  
Shawn let out a choked cry of pleasure, his hips slowly beginning to thrust forward as you let him fuck your mouth. With your tied hands, you gently cradled his balls, massaging them gently as you sucked his cock at the same pace his hips thrust into your mouth.  
  
Your eyes began to water, stray tears slipping from the corners of your eyes and you struggled to maintain eye contact with him. Shawn was a moaning mess above you, and he did nothing to hide the filthy whines that tore through his throat.  
  
Shawn quickly pulled your mouth off him, allowing you to gasp for breath for a few seconds before he rammed himself back down your throat. You couldn’t help but choke around his length, evoking loud groans from the man above you as he gripped your hair tighter.  
  
“Fuck! I’m so fucking close, baby. Keep going! So fucking good!” he praised breathlessly, his head thrown back and he reveled in the pleasure you were giving him.  
  
It wasn’t until you felt him twitch on your tongue that you gathered up all the strength you could to pull yourself off him. Shawn’s eyes flew open at the sudden loss of your warm mouth, and he panted heavily while glaring at you as you caught your breath.  
  
“I didn’t get to cum, so neither do you,” you stated simply, although your eyebrow raised in a challenging manner and Shawn’s eyes darkened at your words and previous actions.  
  
“You’re playing a dangerous game here, princess,” Shawn cooed in a surprisingly calming manner, taking your hands and helping you stand to your feet and you gazed up at him, your nipples barely brushing against his toned chest.  
  
“Maybe I’m just tired of game,” you teased back with a cocked eyebrow, your lips peppering wet kissing to Shawn’s neck and he let out a relaxed sigh at the feeling of your lips on his skin again.  
  
You couldn’t help but squeal out when a large hand struck down on your ass and your whole body jolted forward into Shawn’s chest. He was quick to wrap his strong arms around you, your legs curling around his waist and Shawn’s hands groped at your ass.  
  
In one swift motion, you were straddling Shawn on the makeshift bed, your lips on his feverishly as you ground your hips into his hard cock. Shawn let out a low groan as his cock slid through your soaked folds and his tip brushed against your swollen clit.  
  
“You like that, daddy?” you asked against his lips seductively, your tied hands above his head as you tugged at his curly locks. Shawn’s grip on your ass tightened as he spread your ass cheeks, loving the feeling of your wetness coating his hard on.  
  
“Want you to ride me, baby,” his voice croaked, your eyes lighting up at his request and you nibbled on your bottom lip in excitement. Wiggling your ass slightly, you sat up on his lap, using your tied hands to guide his cock to your entrance.  
  
Without letting you adjust to his tip, Shawn surged his hips upward, his cock buried deep into your tight pussy, evoking a sharp gasp from your lips at the sudden feeling. “Oh, fuck!” you gasped out, allowing Shawn to thrust up and into you at a dangerously fast pace.  
  
The sounds of Shawn’s grunts and your whines, along with the loud slapping of skin was all that could be heard. Your head fell back, eyes rolling to the back of your head as you bounced on his cock.  
  
Shawn watched with hooded eyes and parted lips, his gaze torn between your tits bouncing on your chest, and his cock pounding in and out of your pussy. Leaning up, his hands gripped your breasts, fingers pinching and twisting at your nipples and you cried out as he hit a certain spot that caused you to see white.  
  
“Shit, you like that, baby?” Shawn panted, his hips thrusting faster and you screwed your eyes shut, head thrown back as your pussy clenched around his cock. “Yeah! Fuck, yeah. Don’t stop!” you cried out frantically, your sounds becoming uncontrollable as your whole body began to shake.  
  
“So fucking tight!” Shawn seethed through gritted teeth, his dark matted curls clinging to his forehead. “I’m gonna- I’m gonna come!” you cried out breathlessly, your pace faltering slightly as you walls clenched tighter around Shawn’s cock.  
  
“Oh God, Oh God! Right there, daddy! Fuck!” you screamed, your vision spotting as you reached your climax. A string of animalistic moans tore through your throat as Shawn continued to pound into you, helping you to ride out your orgasm.  
  
It wasn’t long until your whole body fell limp and Shawn rolled your both over, pounding into you as your back arched and stomach pressed against the makeshift bed. Shawn grunted out, gripping your hips with one hand and using the other arm to wrap around your front and rub fast circles on your swollen clit.  
  
You flinched at the feeling, crying out at the pleasure you were receiving and you felt the same fire ignite in your stomach again. “Shawn! Fuck, I can’t- I’m gonna cum again!” you cried out, your body convulsing and you felt as though you couldn’t control yourself.  
  
“Hold it,” Shawn demanded, his cock twitching between the tight walls of your cunt and you sobbed out. “I can’t!” you cried were muffled by the covers, your grip on the pillow tightening as Shawn struck his hand on your ass.  
  
His cock twitched between your walls, his hips thrusting sporadically and you knew he was close. “Please! I need to cum!” you begged, tears spilling from the corners of your eyes as he continued to pound against your g-spot.  
  
Shawn let out moan, pinching your clit in his fingers and bottoming out. “Cum all over my cock, princess,” he commanded, a cry tearing through your throat as your whole body spasmed and you were sent into a whirlwind of pleasure.  
  
Shawn pulled out with a moan, pumping his cock a few times before he came all over your ass and the small of your back, panting heavily as he released his grip on your hips. You were completely and entirely worn out, and you fell to the side slightly, Shawn chuckling as he grabbed his shirt.  
  
He pulled you closer to him as you laid on your stomach, propping himself up on his elbows as he gently cleaned you up. Your eyes were heavy, breathing finally steadying and you nuzzled your face into the sheets, your arms aching and you let out a wince.  
  
Shawn immediately noticed, throwing the shirt to the ground and untying your wrists, gently massaging and kissing the irritated skin. You hummed at the feeling, a content smile pulling on your lips as Shawn carefully pulled you up so you laid beside him, your head resting on his chest.  
  
His fingers brushed through your matted hair, his heartbeat drumming peacefully in your ear and you tiredly slung your arm over his waist, cuddling yourself into Shawn’s side and he smiled down at you.  
  
“Don’t leave,” you mumbled, holding him closer and his arm around you tightened. “I wasn’t planning to,” Shawn replied softly, placing a gentle kiss to the top of your head and within minutes, you were both falling into a deep, well-deserved slumber.


End file.
